


Однострочники, 17.3. Будем семьёй, Сэмми

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Люцифер/Сэм. «Теперь мы будем семьей, Сэмми». Вариант как крэковский, так и ангст ангстныйЯсен пень, получился ангстный.(200 слов)





	Однострочники, 17.3. Будем семьёй, Сэмми

В темноте спальни, на свежих простынях, Сэм ловит телом каждый миг отдыха. Спать невозможно, он пялится в чёрное никуда, хоть это и бесполезно. Кровать приминается, ладонь обжигает затылок. Все силы уходят на сохранение неподвижности, не помнит зачем, но знает - надо молча лежать.

Руки бесстыже лезут под волосы, мнут загривок. Он дрожит, отбирая одеяло, но куда там. По обнажённому скользят пальцы, сжимают в самых стыдных местах. Надо молчать, помнит Сэм. Нервы сдают, когда наваливается неподъёмное тело, он мечется, рвётся и уже понимает - бесполезно. Не вырваться. Люцифер разрывает на части, врывается так, что Сэм забывает про глупости вроде "лежать и молчать", он дерётся, не разбираясь, и кричит.

\- Что брыкаешься, маленький? - шипит Отец Лжи, вбиваясь по крови. Сэм извивается и боится, это всего лишь прелюдия.

\- Ты проебал момент, Сэмми!

Запястье хрустнуло, а кадык скоро треснет под нажимом.

\- Я был добрый, ты получил бы свой Рай. А сейчас - расслабься, получи удовольствие. Теперь мы будем семьей, Сэмми. Мы с братом, и вы с братом.

Люцифер хохочет, разрывая ему живот. 

 

***

Дин не из "этих", но он помнит Ад. Он спит вместе с братом. Чтобы поймать, если он бросится во сне прочь. Чтобы сберечь, пока простуда пройдёт, и температура отпустит.


End file.
